Optoelectronic components, for example light-emitting diodes (LEDs), frequently have converter laminas comprising converter particles. Converter particles convert the radiation emitted by a radiation source to a radiation having an altered, for example longer, wavelength. This gives rise not only to the altered radiation emitted but also to heat. In conventional converter laminas, the converter particles are frequently embedded into silicone as matrix. However, silicone has insufficient dissipation of the heat developed by the converter particles. This gives rise to a buildup of heat in the conversion elements, which leads to a reduction in the illumination intensity and to a change in the color locus, and to early failure of the LED. The use of matrix materials having a higher thermal conductivity than silicone for the converter laminas on its own makes it possible to efficiently dissipate the heat. However, the converter laminae are typically bonded by means of a bonding layer of silicone. In that case, it is possible to efficiently dissipate the heat developed into the matrix material in the converter lamina, but it remains in the converter lamina as a buildup of heat, since the heat cannot be dissipated through the strongly insulating silicone bonding layer.